Deleted Dreams: Aquired Tastes A Swanqueen Story
by longfelo22
Summary: With the return of the Evil Queen, The heroes are on edge. Her intent is unknown and Emma has her doubts about facing her. Though Emma knows her magic is strong, she has never taken on the Evil Queen. In the midst of planning, Emma finds out her intentions. No magic could have protected her from her own ambitions. The Evil Queen uses this weakness to her favor, and her pleasure.


Emma stomped into the sheriffs office with David in toe. She threw her jacket onto her chair angrily.

"Unbelievable"

She spat as she leaned over the desk. David rubbed his head and lingered in the doorway as he spoke nervously.

"This isn't good."

"No, it's completely impossible. I saw her! I watched as Regina ripped her heart from her chest and she crumbled to dust. Mom saw too. We both stood there and watched, and now, somehow, the evil queen is in Storybrooke, not inside of Regina, just walking around, and it's the curse all over again."

Emma breathed harshly and slumped down in her chair looking up to David.

"What are we going to do?"

David shook his head awkwardly.

"I don't know."

Emma stood up and began to pace back and forth, she reached for her jacket and attempted to storm out when David grabbed her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To punch her in the mouth. I owe her that, at the least."

David grabbed her shoulders as Emma anxiously cracked her knuckles.

"Emma, you can't just walk right up to her and start a fist fight. This isn't the Regina that has a heart, its not the Regina that loves Henry and has done so much to destroy darkness. This is the evil queen, we need a plan."

Emma continued to huff when David let go of her.

"What plan? Squid ink? Sleeping spell? How did you defeat her last time?"

Emma stared at him as he shook his head and looked down.

"We didn't. You did, Henry did. Love locked the evil queen away and brought Regina to us."

"So what? We convince her to join the gang and give her a chance? Something tells me that isn't going to work."

Emma dropped into her chair and put her elbows on the desk rubbing her hands together. David sat in front of her.

"Okay, so we don't have a plan for dealing with her yet, let's just think of what we do know. You and Snow saw Regina and the evil queen separate into two people right?"

Emma nodded in a obvious manner.

"Yes, we saw her."

David continued.

"Alright, so we have to assume that the evil queen knows everything Regina knows up to this point."

David began listing things about Regina's life when Emma thought of Henry and panicked. She interrupted David half way through his sentence.

"Henry! She knows how much Regina loves Henry, she will try to get to him."

Emma stood up again and David held his hand out.

"Wait. I'll get Henry, we will find a safe place for him, stay here, and man the phones. She could show up anywhere, and we need you close if that happens."

Emma considered his words and thought it was best.

"Okay, yeah, I'll call Regina and let her know we are stashing Henry somewhere. Maybe he can write her into a cage until we figure something out."

David nodded slightly and commented.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but we need to get him someplace that Regina wouldn't know about, because the evil queen knows everything Regina knows, or we have to assume that she does."

Emma shook her head.

"Regina has been the mayor of Storybrooke for thirty years, there's no place in this town she doesn't know about."

"We will think of something, in the meantime, stay here, or go grab some coffee, I have a feeling its gonna be a long night."

David said as he turned and hurried out the door. Emma tried to juggle all of her anxious thoughts. She thought about what David said, she thought of Henry. She picked up the picture of him on her desk and her brow furrowed. She couldn't let anything happen to him. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Or anyone else for that matter. She reached into her pocket for her phone and texted Regina. She wasn't sure what to say other than David was coming to take Henry some place safe until they figured out the "EQ" situation. She was careful not to write anything that could upset her any further. She had been through enough already.

Emma looked down the street in the direction of Grannies. Maybe a coffee would help her nerves. She stood up and grabbed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She was stepping out of her office when a cloud of violet mist swirled into the room. Emma stood there surprised for a moment as the evil queen appeared before her. She smiled menacingly and Emma looked to the door. She briefly thought about making a run for it, but to where? If it was happening now then so be it. The queen ran her finger along one of the desks in the bullpen and sneered as she rubbed it to her thumb.

"Why no servants in this realm?"

Emma stood up straight and put her hand on her gun. She wasn't afraid of her.

"Emma Swan, all that magic and still you reach for a weapon? Do you think that tiny canon will protect you?"

The queen said as she took a step forward. Emma took a half a step back as she did and spoke with her teeth clenched.  
"It's sheriff Swan."

The queens face changed from playful to angry very quickly.

"Well, if we are observing proper titles, sheriff, then you would do well to address me as your majesty."

"Fat chance. You're not the queen here, and you're certainly not my queen."

She smiled wickedly as though she had found a new toy.

"And who is your queen? Regina? I thought she was the mayor?"

The queen leaned against one of the desks.

"No matter, you will all be begging for your lives soon enough, speaking of begging for your life, how are your parents? Not still raw about that curse are they? You know, the one that separated you for twenty eight lonely years?"

Emma's jaw tightened hard enough she felt her teeth grinding. She increased her grip on her pistol and didn't waver her eye contact. The queen continued to engage her nerves.

"Because it seems they are getting along just fine, a new life, a new child, its almost like you could disappear completely and no one would notice. I'm sure it would make things far less complicated then they are now. I'll make you a deal, leave Storybrooke, and no harm will come to your precious little family. I'll even make sure they never remember you existed. Regina gets her son, your parents have the life they always dreamed of, and you can even take your filthy pirate. Sail off into the sunset?

Emma rolled her eyes as the queen continued to smirk awaiting her answer.

"Why do you want rid of me so bad? Why not my parents or Regina?"

The queen laughed a little.

"Don't play dumb sheriff. I know what kind of power you have, and with everyone following you around, well, there's no need for a queen when you have a savior. That business with your parents is water under the bridge. Though losing Daniel was a terrible thing, if Regina found her happy ending, perhaps I can also find mine. Certainly not with a forest thief, but you get the picture. I must say, I never found charming to be attractive, but having a front row seat to that little underworld excursion? Well, that brother of his, certainly a missed connection on fates part."

She smirked and tilted her head to the side. Emma knew she was lying but the longer she kept her busy, the longer David had to get Henry some place safe.

"So why do I have to disappear for that to happen?"

"You see sheriff, a queen needs subjects, and they are all loyal to you. You are very like your mother in this regard. However herding sheep like your father is not leadership dear. No matter what sort of title you think you have. I can't have my happy ending with another rebellion against my rule."

"So I'm just supposed to walk away from everyone I love, so you can have a happy ending? In a town with all the people you hate?"

The queen smiled and her expression changed to reflect the obviousness of this statement.

"Well, yes."

Emma knew she wasn't about to try anything if she was offering her an out. She didn't want to go up against her any more than she did. She decided to play it cool.

"Well, let's step in my office and see if we can work all this out. Naturally, I have my concerns, but I don't think any of this is unreasonable. If a happy ending is what you seek, well, that is what I do around here."

Emma turned and went into her office sitting down at her desk. The queen smirked and followed her in. Emma grabbed a pen and a notepad and wrote "terms" at the top.

"If Gold taught me anything, it was that agreements should come with a contract. Especially magical agreements."

The queen smirked and sat down.

"Well, simply formalities, I do envy the imp for his way of always getting what he wants."

Emma was stalling. Neither Regina or David confirmed about Henry and tip toeing around Regina's darker nature was something she had become accustomed to. She continued to write and murmured out loud.

"Contingent upon the queens happy ending, Emma Swan will do the following."

She looked up to the queen in an effort to keep her talking.

"Leave, simple as that."

Emma leaned back in her chair and laid the pen down.

"Well that doesn't seem fair, I mean, you get everything, and I get what? The opportunity for a new life? I like this one just fine. You're gonna have to do better than that, I mean, I thought we were making a deal here, sounds like I'm on the losing end of the bargain. If things are to go smoothly, I want something in return."

The queens expression turned irritated.

"Fine. What exactly is it that you want?"

Emma folded her arms behind her head taking a deep breath and looking bewildered toward the ceiling.

"Well I don't really know, I mean, I have what you want, but what do you have that I want? I mean, what's to say this new life doesn't suit me? I get out their in the world and I decide that I miss my family, or the magic only Storybrooke can give me? I need incentive to stay away for both of our sake."

The queen stretched her neck and smiled at Emma.

"I know what you desire, let's just say that isn't going to happen."

Emma sat up straight with a smirk on her face.

"And what exactly is it that I desire?"

"You think I didn't come prepared? You forget, I know everything Regina knows. I've watched every moment. I have suffered as she has, felt her joy, however misplaced, and I have known for a very long time."

Emma smiled assured of herself.

"Known what exactly?"

The queen laughed heartily and looked to her as though she genuinely didn't know.

"Why, this of course."

The queen raised her hand and before Emma could move she was being shrouded up in a violet mist. Moments later she stood in Regina's bedroom with the queen in front of her. She blew some sort of powder right in her face and Emma stepped back coughing. She wasn't sure what it was but when she opened her eyes and looked to the queen and she had shrouded into looking like Regina. Emma looked toward the door once more when the queen spoke.

"Not enough incentive? Well then."

The queen shrouded once more and this time into a black lace undergarment set with stalkings and garters. Emma felt her heart lurch when she saw her like this. She was stunning. Everything inside of her tried to fight where eyes wished to fall. She couldn't help it. She had never seen Regina like this. Her beautiful curves transcending her sensibilities. She had an overwhelming urge to just seize her and sink her lips into hers but she just stood there, unable to move. The queen walked toward her and pushed her down on the bed. Emma tried to leverage her self at a distance as she climbed on top of her. Her nose caught a hint of Regina's perfume. Emma felt hopelessly weak as the queen wrapped her arms around her and pulled her face into her breasts and glided her fingers through her hair.  
Her skin was so soft and warm. Her scent was intoxicating. Emma never felt anything so good as the feel of her flesh against hers. The queen shrouded her clothes away and in an instant Emma could feel their bare skin colliding all over. It was too much to resist. She wrapped her arms around her and sank her lips into her breast. She even tasted soft. The queen leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You can do whatever you like with me, you never knew, but it was I who loved you first."

Emma grabbed her and rolled her on her back. She let her body sink into hers. She kissed her lips with a firm craving. What she felt was overwhelming, intangible, yet it was all right here, feverish and solid beneath her. Her gorgeous body writhing against hers. Emma pressed herself into her. The years of unclaimed passion melted away as she felt her arms and legs wrap around her pulling her into this enchanting kiss. She couldn't stop if she tried. The queen whispered in her ear once more.

"Do you wish to taste my forbidden fruit?"

Emma lingered over her lips for a brief moment before she whispered.

"Desperately."

Emma kissed her neck and let her tongue encompass her breasts. The queen whimpered further exciting her. She slowly kissed down her abdomen and playfully bit at her thighs. She looked up to see that piercing smile that had run through her so many times before. Those beautiful curves of her face and tantalizing eyes as she bit her lip in anticipation. Emma's kiss drew near. She wrapped her arms around her firm legs and pulled her into her. She found her completely aroused and she cried out her name as her lips tasted her eager loins. She was so sweet, so succulent, so very delicious. Emma wasted no time further swelling her sensitive flesh. Her every motion received and welcomed into the next. Emma placed her legs over her shoulders and pulled her up. The queen was surprised as she did this. Her warm mouth and those strong arms accompanied by the feeling of submission wasn't something she was use to. It had been a very long time since she let a lover dominate her.

Emma straightened herself to her knees fully arching the queens back and submerged herself into her. As the moments of this indescribable passion carried through, the queen felt her muscles tighten and her legs tremble rigidly. She cried out once more as every nerve in her body set aflame. Emma felt her seize and moan and attempt to struggle out of her grasp. She gasped for air and throbbed significantly against her tongue. Emma felt her mouth saturate with the incredible taste of her. She laid her down gently as the queen ran her fingers through her hair, her breathing labored as Emma drank in her sweet nectar until she take no more.

Emma laid her head on her hip to catch her breath. Her whole body trembled. She felt her own moist regard dripping from her. Her knees still locked to the bed as the queen gently curled her fingers into her hair, kissed her thighs sweetly, and ran her hands up her trembling legs. The queen rather liked the idea of Emma being on top. She pushed herself down and grabbed Emma's legs pulling her upward. She let her hands travel upwards to her firm breasts as Emma trembled and jerked at the feeling of her fingertips and her warm breath blazing across her thighs. The queen smiled up at her as Emma looked down and heard her say between kisses mirroring her thighs.

"My turn."

Emma cried out as she sank into her kiss. Her perfect lips and scorching tongue sent waves of pleasure through her nerves. She wasn't sure if it was just whose kiss it was impacting her so deeply, or if it was just gravity, but her hand clutched the head board as the queens arms further pulled her in. Emma knew she wouldn't last long. It was far to perfect for her to even catch her breath. She struggled to think of a way to sustain this divine pleasure rippling through her. Her mind immediately thought of the implications of all this and what if Regina had found out what she had done. Her mind flashed to Regina's beautiful smile and her body betrayed her. She cried out as she had wave after wave of orgasms. Every one pounding through her as the queen increased her hold each time. The feeling of releasing to her, knowing that beneath her lay the lips she had longed for so many nights, was a dream she slowly floated away in.

Her body slumped down to her chest and the queen rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her. She kissed her passionately and pressed her firm breasts into her. All Emma could do was let her arms wrap around her and hold her close. The queen laid beside her and pressed her nose into her neck, letting her fingertips circle gently over her chest. Emma felt a wonderful sensation in her body as she did this. That precious feeling of having every nerve in your body satisfied. To be breathless, and letting her fall into her. This divine pleasure was short lived when Emma heard the door close downstairs. She looked at the queen who grinned ear to ear. Emma jumped out of the bed and began to dress.

"Dammit."

The queen rolled over and propped on her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you serious?"

Emma said dressing quickly.

"Regina is home, and we, well, she."

"She would be upset? Perhaps you should of thought of that sheriff."

The queen waved her hand and shrouded her and Emma in an instant. The next moment Emma sat in her office again as the queen sat in the chair across from her. Emma looked around for a moment as if it were all an illusion. The queen laughed at her confusion. She stood to her feet and walked around to Emma leaning on her desk. She laid her hand on Emma's arm and a ripple of red shimmering energy ran through her. She found herself weak with arousal. The queen lingered inches from her lips as she smiled wickedly.

"Now you see the dilemma you face sheriff. How do you think Regina will feel when she finds out what you have done? How does it feel to be my pet? You can choose them, and leave, or you can choose me and be my favorite new toy. Of course you are far too like your mother to kneel at my feet. You would need to in order to share my bed. Not the mayors bed, I like something with a little more flare. We both know you would never be mine while she is still around."

The queens face went dark for a moment as she spoke of Regina. She glanced back at Emma and poised herself.

"I will await your decision, and for, well, your much needed attention, I will give you time to see them all before you go. Have some dinner with them and the dogs at that little slop kitchen you all love so much."

The queen laughed waved her hand and shrouded away in an instant. Emma sat there staring at the spot she had just stood. What had she done? What spell had the queen put her under? She looked down at the notepad on her desk and became angry at herself. She threw everything off the desk. She sank to the floor in the pile objects as she picked up the picture of Henry. The picture was of him and Regina. How could she ever look at her again? Knowing that she had loved her all along. The queen confirmed that much. Emma looked to her phone lying on the floor. It was blinking. She had missed several calls and messages.

She scurried to check them. David had texted that he took Henry camping for a bit until they could figure out what was to be done. Regina texted that she had been made aware of the plans and agreed to keep him out of sight. She asked if Emma could meet her to talk. Emma stood and leaned against her desk. Spell or no spell, Emma still had her wits. At least when the queen wasn't near. She would have to figure out a way to defeat her. She picked up the now shattered picture of Henry and Regina and sat it back on the desk. It hit her like a bolt of lightning. What the queen had said about loving her first.  
She shoved her phone in her pocket and stormed out of the station. She ran all the way to Regina's house. She ran through the front door.

"Regina?"

She called through the house.

"In here!"

She heard her in the office. Emma walked through the door and found her leaning over a few books at her desk.

"Hey."

Emma coughed, out of breath and slightly nervous.

"I'm trying to find something, a spell, a curse, anything to explain how she survived. Dark magic always has a way of coming back."

Regina said strained and still leaning over the books. She looked up at Emma.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, I um, ran here, from the station."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Emma stared at the floor for a moment unsure what to say so she just said what the problem was.

"The queen stopped by, pretty sure she put a spell on me or a curse, or something, and she intends to kill you. Probably for your heart, and torture everyone in town. Probably. She seems most interested in you, and me, leaving, surrendering, something to that effect. She knows I would never, and the thing is, there's you, and Henry, he's safe so, but there's this spell and, I don't know how to not, and or, it's bad."

"A spell? What spell? Did she make you do something? You're not making any sense."

Emma stood there slightly ashamed for a moment. She knew how to solve this spell problem but it was her feet that felt glued to the floor. This was not how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be more than this. Regina approached her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Did she hurt you? What spell?"

Regina said as she looked her up and down checking for injuries. Emma took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side utterly defeated being this close to her. She knew only Regina could help her. She decided just to explain it later and hope Regina could forgive her. She stared longingly into her eyes.

"Regina, I."

Emma's head dropped as she paused trying to think of what she wanted to say in this moment. She looked back up at her assured.

"You know what? To hell with it."

She grabbed Regina's collar and pulled her into her lips. A wave of energy rippled from both of them and Emma felt the weight of the world off her shoulders for the first time in years. She pulled back and looked into Regina's eyes. Her face turned in an instant, as though she might cry. She managed a whisper as she placed her hands on Emma's cheeks. The gravity of true loves kiss impacted her deeply. She knew it in her heart, and she had been afraid too long.

"Emma"

Regina pressed her lips into Emma's. She pulled her toward her desk. Emma sat her on the edge and feverishly kissed her neck and shoulders. She lingered over her ear.

"I love you Regina."

Regina breathed deeply and held her lips inches from Emma's.

"I love you too Emma."

"We have to kill the queen."

"I know. We will. After."


End file.
